


The Capability to Smile

by ebonysblues



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys are actual puppies, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Scott McCall & Liam Dunbar Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonysblues/pseuds/ebonysblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happiness rolled off of the 15 year old in waves. It overloaded Scott's senses and filled him with the same wonderful feeling. Scott continued to look over at the younger teen noticing beautiful blue eyes and soft pink lips turned up into a smile. The tan skinned young man got so caught up in staring at Liam he didn't notice it had been a whole minute since he had first glanced at the teen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Capability to Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I can't wait for season 5! What about you?

The smile on Liam's face caused Scott's heart to swell. The older boy felt grateful the younger boy was still capable of doing such a thing. Scott wished the best for Liam, wanted him to be happy. Or as happy as he could be while being in the know about the supernatural in Beacon Hills. And also  _being_ one of the werecreatures which were part of the supernatural.

Happiness rolled off of the 15 year old in waves. It overloaded Scott's senses and filled him with the same wonderful feeling. Scott continued to look over at the younger teen noticing beautiful blue eyes and soft pink lips turned up into a smile. The tan skinned young man got so caught up in looking at Liam, he didn't notice it had been a whole minute since he had first glanced at the teen.

Liam noticed and asked, "What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?" The questions break off Scott's train of thought. The teen frowned, beginning to feel confused.

Scott blinked in response and lowered his head in slight embarrassment. "I was just- I mean, it's nice to see you smile. With everything that's happened recently, it's a nice sight." Scott replied, his eyes slowly lifting up to meet the blue orbs that were Liam's eyes. 

Liam regarded Scott with a thoughtful glance and gave the older teen a bright grin. Scott could smell wisps of love and admiration in the air but he wasn't sure who they were coming from.

"I love spending time with you. I guess it's easy for me to smile when I'm with you." Liam responded, his heart racing as he uttered his confession. Scott can hear the teen's blood rush to his face as he blushed.

A wide grin graced Scott's face and he replied, "I love spending time with you, too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> "I love spending time with you" should be read as "I love you" fyi


End file.
